DORMant Dynamics
by imjaneees
Summary: A story about a problematic malcontent, an even more problematic malcontent, and a naive country girl living in the same dorm throughout their college lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer applies. I own nothing except the plot and possible OC's**

* * *

_Chapter I: Beauty_

The first time Kagome saw her dorm mates, she was in awe. She was warned that they weren't completely human—heck one of them didn't have a single drop of human blood in them. They told her that their name were Naraku and Sesshomaru. Huh, youkai gave such strange names to their children.

Naraku, true to the name, had dark hair and eyes the colour of blood (Kagome thought they looked like pretty rubies). Sesshomaru was a stark contrast with moonlight silver hair and golden eyes (they were like her parents' wedding ring), emphasized by magenta stripes on the cheeks and an indigo blue crescent moon on the forehead.

Squaring herself, her mother said that the best way to make new friends was to give them sincere compliments. So, giving her best smile, she greeted, "Wow, you're the prettiest girls I've ever seen!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Clothes_

After settling the matter of their identity (taking off their shirts just to prove they did not have any developed breasts, and insisting that no they were not just really, _really_ flat, Naraku thought he could get some semblance of peace.

Naraku was wrong.

He felt his left eye twitch, "And just what…are you wearing?"

Kagome blinked, then looked down at her clothes—clothes she's worn for _years_, "My normal indoor clothes."

Naraku's eye twitched again. No, whatever she was wearing, it was _not_ clothes and—was that a _hole_ on her shirt _and_ her jeans—?!

No, rubbing his face with both his hands, this won't do. Those things were bloody _rags_, not clothes.

Kagome watched as he went to his room, came out with a pair of his own shirt and jeans, went to a drawer and pulled out a needle.

Naraku felt his eye twitch again as he felt the amusement coming off in waves at the only occupied room in their home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Fire_

Sesshomaru stared hard at the pathetic human cowering before him. The harpy, who was not supposed to be anywhere near the West Dormitories, reeked of fear and—to his disgust—arousal. This was the longest he's ever even looked in her direction and he'd prefer to keep the record below a minute, "Do I make myself clear?"

The lump of waste nodded and was about to say something—probably to prolong contact with him—when he allowed the red to bleed through the whites of his eyes. It was impressive, the bursts of speed humans were capable of under an overdose of fear.

Turning back to his dorm mates, he watched as Naraku pinched both of the girl's cheeks as he scolded her on how to—and how not to—use an electric stove. Pointless, seeing as Sesshomaru was not going to allow her in _his_ kitchen again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Warmth_

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of clicking. Normally, he would assume that Naraku was sewing again—he's been doing that since the arrival of their dorm mate—but then, sewing did not produce any clicking sounds.

Opening his door, he found Kagome, sitting on the couch, brows knit together in concentration, her hands moving at an impressive speed, knitting what seemed to be a sweater twice her size…

Finally seeming to notice that she's not alone, Kagome lifted her head, her hair, tied in a messy bun, and grinned as she spotted him standing in front of his door, "Oh hey! I screwed up the kitchen yesterday so I thought I'd make something for you two to apologize and I don't have any money to buy or pay for anything right now. I don't know what to make for Naraku though, I don't think the cold bothers him that much but I made a sweater for you since my mother said that inuyoukai love warmth—"

Sesshomaru wondered at the sweater's ability to keep him warm. He has yet to even touch the thing and already he was feeling very warm.


	5. Chapter 5

It was their first day of school and Kagome greeted the day with a smile as bright as the sun. She spent the weekend with her dorm mates as they initiated her about their university where she discovered that they were actually only a year above her.

Sesshomaru and Naraku were already in their dorm, waiting for their third member to come back when their door opened and she came inside. Naraku's crimson gaze caught her frazzled state and aura and Sesshomaru's nose caught the very distinct scent of salt.

Their gaze caught each other's briefly before both stood, one prying the girl's wet notebooks and books as the other covered her in a warm, dry towel.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome had insisted they don't but they were very firm in their decision. At least one of them would walk her to her classes. Their excuse was that they were taking classes near her's. She didn't doubt them, they have no reason to lie about something so small, after all.

She noticed a large group of students crowded near one of the many monitors installed in the university's hallways. Was there an announcement that she forgot about? With a little help from her friends, she managed to catch a good spot to watch the announcement.

Only, it wasn't an announcement.

There, on the screen, she could recognize her tormentors from yesterday.

"Oh no, are they—"

"Passing cocaine?" Naraku hummed, "It would seem so."

"But I thought—"

"That it's an offence punishable by possible termination?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, seemingly unconcerned and dispassionate about the whole ordeal, "yes, yes it is."

The raven haired girl turned her attention back to the screen, "…I guess karma really _does_ come fast."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, "Karma?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing. Come on, we'll be late if we stay any longer!"

Over her head, the two men shared a glance, the corners of their lips twitching upwards.

Karma indeed.

And they weren't even halfway done yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter VII: "Plot"_

"So tell us about your official first day," Naraku said, seemingly uncaring as he sewed the girl's jeans. How a hole managed to find itself _beneath_ her knee was anyone's guess.

Kagome hummed softly as Sesshomaru successfully put some order into her wavy locks—she didn't know how he did it, she's been fighting with the beast for years until she just gave up—"Well, I actually made some new friends this time. I met a really cool girl named Sango and she's amazing at martial arts. Then there's her friend—but sometimes I'm not so sure—named Miroku. He's told me a bit about channelling my holy powers but I don't know how touching my butt factors in any of that—"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and his gaze sought out their other dorm mate.

Naraku flicked his finger and cut the thread. A low chuckle rose from his throat and he merely waved dismissive hand when their little dove asked him what he found amusing.

He was beginning to wonder if he'll ever have any more test subjects for those curses he's been experimenting on.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII: Project_

Inuyasha was a little wary. His partner for some school homework insisted that they do their work in her dorm and it screwed his brain a little when she said that she stayed in the West Dormitories.

Those where the _male's_ dorms.

Still, he decided to humour her. Her uncanny resemblance to his girlfriend made it a little difficult to deny the girl anything. For some reason though, he couldn't shake off this unsettling feeling in his gut as he walked to where she said she stayed.

He opened the door, and there it was, the reason why his gut wanted to flee his body.

On the couch was his painfully naïve classmate, the table already prepared for the work they were going to do. That wasn't the problem though.

The problem presented itself in the form of his brother artistically braiding the girl's hair, and his bastard half-brother's even more bastardly best friend who made himself quite comfortable napping on the girl's lap.

What the fuck.

Kagome finally seemed to take note of his arrival and grinned, "Oh hi! You're early. Do you want to start now?"

Bastard no. 1 looked up from his work of art, "Hanyou," came his monotonous greeting.

Bastard no. 2 peered an eye open, "Cretin," was all he said before he went back to his nap.

Inuyasha stared.

Inuyasha slowly, gently closed the door in front of him.

_**What the fuck?!**_

-xxx-

**AN: So I screwed up and posted chapter 7 twice XDD here, I fixed it**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter IX: Sweater_

Inuyasha was wrong. Yesterday wasn't a dream, it was real—it was _very_ real. His emotionally constipated brother, who has a degree in Assholish Behaviours, was willingly spending time with someone who was obviously from the gentler sex—hell, the fucker was waiting outside the classroom for the girl _and _was leading her to the cafeteria!

Even weirder, bastard no. 2, who had a _Masteral_ in the same profession (Inuyasha was sure the ass has committed murder at least four times this year, he just didn't know how to prove it), was obviously waiting on joining them,

Inuyasha was sure he was going to have a heart attack when the girl pulled out a pink, obviously knitted sweater out of her bag and gave it to his asshole brother.

He wanted to choke on his tongue as he waited with baited breath. He knew his brother. He knew how he absolutely _hated_ receiving gifts from people he don't consider worthy (which is…99.9% of the world's population) and he knew what he would—

The bastard took it!

Oh no, this was bad. He was going to let her down in the most assholish way possible and he had to do something before—

_The fucker wore the fucking sweater!_


	10. Chapter 10

To say that there was a massive uproar when Sesshomaru accepted—and wore—a gift given by someone that wasn't his mother, father, step mother and surrogate brother, was a severe understatement. Thee news spread like wildfire and everyone knew about it before the day was over.

It was no surprise that the next day, the front of Sesshomaru's locker was littered with gifts. It did not escape anyone's notice that in its place was a suspicious looking puddle of slime after first period. It didn't escape that he still wore the knitted sweater, either.

Naraku found it amusing that the inuyoukai took great care not to damage the sweater in _any_ way—he watched Sesshomaru wash the thing himself with his bare hands and used his own youki to dry it (apparently the sun was unworthy of touching something so precious).

Kagome thought it was cute and frankly, that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter XI: Curse_

Miroku was not having a good day. Whenever he attempted to reach out to a woman's lovely behind, there would be a drilling pain in the very centre of his palm. The pain was almost unbearable whenever it was Kagome he would attempt to touch.

He believes he's been cursed; Sango believes it's karmic justice. How unsympathetic to his plight, his beloved Sango was.

Sweet, innocent Kagome didn't believe he was cursed because "cursing someone just so they couldn't touch women is silly. What about hugs?"

The sharp looks he would catch thrown his way coming from two very dangerous people said that no, it was definitely _not_ silly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter XII: Doom_

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the monstrosity presented in front of him. Once again Naraku took the girl grocery shopping while he was called away to deal with some of their side 'business'.

"And…this is?" was all that he could articulate.

Kagome grinned, "Naraku wouldn't let me pay for anything so I snuck this one in when he wasn't looking! It would keep you clean whenever you cook!" She said as she offered the offending material to him, "Come on, and try it! The lady said that it's universal size but you and Naraku are so big I don't know if that applies to you."

Knowing that he would receive no form of assistance from their red eyed companion, Sesshomaru slowly, grudgingly accepted the thing from Kagome's hands and did as asked.

The rewarding smile was worth the humiliation, "See, Naraku? I told you Hello Kitty makes everyone look happier!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter XIII: Familiar_

It was a little concerning, how Kagome could erase her presence from the two of them. It frustrated Sesshomaru to no end when he couldn't even pinpoint where she went—the girl scattered her scent to throw him off.

Not even Naraku's webs told anything. He had them all over the campus to make sure he knew where everyone was at _any time_.

It was during lunch period that she came barrelling to where the usually sat, holding a very suspicious looking paper bag—did that thing just _move_—?!

Sesshomaru began rubbing his temples, his nose already telling him what was inside the bag.

A small, furry red head popped out of the bag as Kagome grinned, "We did something cool in class today and I got a new friend! His name is Shippo!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter XIV: Fight Club_

Word of a freshman miko being able to summon a familiar spread even outside of the campus. It didn't help that the girl in question had absolutely no idea how special she was and had no qualms in answering any questions thrown her way.

It was already past midnight yet her dorm mates still haven't returned. Kagome curled further into the couch, staring starring at the wall clock as it ticked away.

The door opened and Kagome turned so fast she probably twisted a muscle on her side but she'd worry about that later.

"Didn't we tell you not to wait for us?" Sesshomaru's rhetoric question went ignored as Kagome practically flew at them, crashing right in between them to make sure her arms circled them both.

"Did you fight wild boars and bears too?"

Sesshomaru and Naraku shared a look, "Wild boars and bears?"

Kagome nodded, "Papa used to come home with the same wounds and bruises."

Another exchange of glances, "Actually, we were participating in a youkai fight club."

Sesshomaru gave Naraku an incredulous look that said 'Are you serious? That's the best you could come up with? You think that would work?'

Kagome blinked, "Oh. My little brother goes to those too. Mama said girl's arent't allowed in there."

Sesshomaru's disbelieving gaze turned to the girl who has yet to release them from her embrace.

Naraku nodded solemnly, "Yes, we go occasionally to keep our skills and muscles from getting rusty. The consequences of losing are a bit embarrassing so you understand why we wouldn't want to talk about it, no?"

The girl took on a look of epiphany and nodded her head seriously, then she began to talk about first aid as she went to her room to get her kit.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes skyward, praying for some semblance of sanity.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter XV: Matching_

Sesshomaru was quite confused when Kagome asked to borrow his sweater for a while. He was surprised by his reluctance to comply, it felt strange not to be wearing the pink thing now.

He found Naraku already waiting at the corridor Kagome told them to meet her. To anyone else, the spider looked relaxed, almost bored, but Sesshomaru knew better. The hands hidden in his pocket were most likely clenched and his shoulders were tense by the barest minimum, like he was making great effort into remaining immobile.

Something was off…

This was proven true when Kagome came bouncing to them, carrying yet another suspicious looking paper bag.

-xxx-

The cafeteria's silence was deafening when the three most talked about students walked in, all eyes zeroing in on the two figurative dragons walking on either side of their princess.

Except her white dragon's familiar pink sweater was now sporting a very well-known design. Her black dragon was no better, the pink scarf he now donned on his neck was sporting the same design on its edges.

Kagome seemed blissfully unaware of the current silent turmoil as she took her sear and gazed adoringly at her master piece, "See, Hello Kitty makes _everyone_ look better!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter XVI: Smile_

When Sesshomaru smiled, it means that someone as going to be beaten within an inch of their lives.

When Naraku smiled, it means someone was going to have their lives ruined so bad, the next generations would feel it.

For one reason or another, Kagome managed to slip out of their radar—_again_—and was dragged into drinking in a club.

And not just any club, a _strip club_.

And as Kagome spotted them, she made a beeline to their direction, swaying on her feet, seemingly not noticing the general male—and some female—population she was knocking down when they attempted to get her attention, draping herself on them and asking them questions with words they know have never even came close to leaving her lips before—

They smiled.

-xxx-

**AN: This one was my first prompt, given by dear reviewer Susie from dokuga before.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter XVI: Morning_

"A lot of people seem to be having headaches this morning," Kagome mused, watching as another student walk away whilst attempting to rub his headache away.

Sesshomaru nodded, his amusement, however, was directed somewhere else.

On the other side of their precious little dove, Naraku walked listlessly, needing to be hand held by Kagome as they walked around the campus.

When asked by Kagome if he was alright, the red eyed hanyou turned to the girl, blinking exactly four times and said that he was fine (though it sounded like incoherent mumbling instead).

"What _did_ you do anyway?" Kagome asked.

Naraku made a grand, dramatic gesture with his free hand and said, "Obliviate."

Were he a lesser man, Sesshomaru would have snorted.

The spider always looked and acted absolutely stoned and made Harry Potter references whenever he used far too much magic. One can always tell what he did or what he was going to do by what spells he mutters.

Kagome didn't look satisfied with the answer, "What's an Obliviate? Can you eat it?"

Naraku made little sparks fly from his fingers, and reverently whispered, "_**Magic.**__"_

This time Sesshomaru did not bother stopping the snort from coming out.

-xxx-

**AN: HP belongs to Madame JK Rowling. Catching up with all this shit is harder than I thought XDD**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter XVIII: Novels_

Once Sesshomaru returned to their lair late due to settling _unfortunate circumstances_, and was greeted by an expression he was vaguely familiar with.

He saw his mother give it to his father when, as a pup, he 'borrowed' (with absolutely no intentions of returning) a green ribbon and made sure the scent it had stayed. He saw it again from his step mother when Inuyasha started digging holes in their home garden. He never thought he would see it Naraku's face. It was a look that clearly screamed 'It's starting', but what was—

And then he saw it.

There, in Kagome's hands, was a little book. He's seen the cover enough times to instinctively know what she was reading and was praying she did not get infected.

His father had said it was a disease. Women would read them and would then look at their poor partners and somehow find real, living, breathing men lacking in comparison to their fictional men with their fictional sexual prowess. His mother and step mother would occasionally succumb and his father would be left inconsolable (and unbearable) for months.

He hoped, for the library's sake, that Kagome does not adapt the same habit.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter XIX: Celebrate_

Inuyasha stared blankly at the scene before him, and not for the first time, unsure of how to make of the situation.

The sight that greeted him was fast becoming a runner up for his eye bleach list.

Kagome was riding piggy back on his asshole of a brother, with the third resident of the dorm holding a pillow paused above his head in mid-air—all three were now staring at him.

Grinning wildly, Kagome called out to him, "Hi Inuyasha! Sesshomaru and Naraku said we should celebrate my first month here! Did you need something? Do you want to borrow some of my notes again or—huh? He left…"

"I believe it is time I explain to you about my half-brother's anxiety, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, one corner of his lips curling upwards.

Mirth danced in Naraku;s eyes, "Ah yes, quite crippling, in his case. It is especially worse when he's around men."

Sweet little Kagome soaked in everything they told her about dear Inuyasha's 'crippling anxiety'.

-xxx-

**AN: This idea is a combination of Ceysna and Taki's ideas ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter XX: Medicine_

Hojo was a medical student, focusing more on the modern side of things since he had no spiritual powers at all (he's taken tests—ten to be exact—and still he doubts). This meant that he couldn't possibly have any classes with the infamous young Higurashi that just had to be part of his destiny in some way so he had to make due with attempting to approach her during breaks.

But for some strange reason, whenever he manages to catch her alone, his body runs into some sort of invisible trap that made him feel like an insect caught in a spider's web.

-xxx-

Sesshomaru's lips curled in a light sneer as she noticed Naraku discretely making gestures with his left hand under his table, "Again?"

Venom glazed Naraku's voice, "Witless wonder can't seem to figure things out on his own."

-xxx-

**AN: Katrina Kee wanted some more characters introduced and I delivered XD**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter XXI: Trust_

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her chair, she's barely touched the lunch that Sesshomaru made and it was quite concerning.

"Is there something or someone bothering you?"

The girl blinked as she hear Sesshomaru's voice. Registering the question, she answered, "It's just that there was this news about a dead body found nearby…I got scared because they said that the person died around the same time you two went to your fight club. What if you two got dragged into something on your way home while you're still tired? What if—"

"Kagome, nothing like that could ever happen to us," Naraku said dismissively, sounding far too unconcerned for Kagome's liking.

"But what if—"

"Do you not trust us?"

That shut her up. Of course she trusted them, "…doesn't mean I can't worry…"

Her confession earned her a pinch on her cheek and a ruffling of her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter XXII: Sister_

Kikyo adored her younger twin sister, and as children, she would attempt to shield her from any possible harm. She was quite proud of the tree house she built so she could keep watch from above and shoot down any threat. As adults, however, their mother had to drag her kicking and screaming to get her to the city first and was only calmed when they said that Kagome would follow.

They did not tell her that her precious little sister would be staying elsewhere.

She could barely hear her sister's introductions as she was too busy being horrified at who were being introduced.

One was obviously a full blooded youkai, his colouring screaming to the world that he was venomous. Are those one inched claws she sees? Yes, yes they were and he was quite obviously twice Kagome's size—

But no, what really twisted her guts was the hanyou.

Those red eyes had her nearly taking a step back and made her unconsciously do the sign of the cross as her mind rang "Satan" and he was _thrice_ Kagome's size and she just—

"Kagome…"

Said girl paused in her story telling to look at her sister, "Yes?"

Hands found themselves clutching at the blue eyed girl's shoulders, "Please…come live with nee-chan instead!"

"But nee-chan, I like it here! And did you know that they also let me give them free hugs? And—nee-cha?! Nee-chan?!"

Naraku tilted his head, "Oh dear, she seems to have fainted."

"I'll call a ride and send her home," Sesshomaru was already on the phone before he even finished talking.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter XXIII: Choir_

The priest shifted to a more comfortable position as he listened to the beautiful harmony. Such sweet voice, such skill in playing the piano and violin, a performance worthy of royalty.

"Errm, Father—"

"Shhh, dear sister, enjoy God given musical talent we are blessed enough to bear witness to."

"But those two are—"

Her words were ignored as the priest gave his full attention to the performance, obviously finding whatever matter his companion thought alarming to be of no consequence.

-xxx-

Kagome skipped happily out of the church grounds, pleased that everything went well. It's been so long since she got to sing for the church again, she forgot how light she felt afterwards.

The nun watched as the three unlikely companions left—the good priest said that regardless of their heritages, the two men's hearts were in the right place. But the way they looked at that young woman…

May God have mercy on anyone who dares to cause her harm.


	24. Chapter 24

_CHapter XXIV: News_

Touga was a happy inudaiyoukai, why wouldn't he be? At long last, his first born has finally reached his spring time! And from what Inuyasha told (complained) to him over the phone, his adopted boy (he's still coming to terms with this but Touga was sure Naraku will get there, he's a smart boy) was starting to bloom as well! Oh his wives would be so happy—they were all beginning to lose hope in those two and really, he wasn't getting any younger and most of all, he wanted _grandbabies!_ A hundred—no, _thousands_ of them—it would be quite easy given that Naraku's kind multiply almost faster than rabbits. Oh he could see them now, reaching for their granpapi so he could coddle them and—

In a room all the way across the other side of the mansion, two women of different species shuddered. Sometimes, it was difficult to remember just what they saw in the oaf that made them agree to marry him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV: Turned

This was quite the predicament. Sesshomaru knew he favoured his mother in the looks department but this was just ridiculous. But at the very least, he was taking this a lot better than his companion did.

Naraku excelled in magic—hell, he practically _breathed_ magic. Magic was his forte. He knew what too much of this and too little of that would do, so how? How did this happen? He could vaguely hear Kagome apologizing profusely with Sesshomaru scolding her, but he was too horrified to pay much attention. Already he could feel his back hurting.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hands travel to his waist—they were far narrower than he ever recalled them being since he left his boyhood. Okay, now it was the moment of truth…his hands went between his legs…

Shiva.

BUDDAH.

_ALLAH._

_**JESUS!**_

He finally opened his eyes and looked down, he can't even see his feet—those things in his chest were probably where most of his weight comes from now—oh _god_ he wasn't even a _he_ anymore!


	26. Chapter 26

Naraku was glaring daggers at him and Sesshomaru had no idea why. After the 'incident' happened, Naraku retreated to his room. There was a few crashes and colourful words that bordered on cursing but not quite (the spider was adamant that at least _some_ part of him remained clean), then his door slammed open and since then has yet to stop giving Sesshomaru the stink eye.

"I take it that you now know what went wrong."

Silence. Continued glaring.

"And you believe that I somehow caused all of this?"

"Oh, I don't believe—I _know_ it's your fault."

Huffing and puffing his uncomfortably heavier than normal chest, Sesshomaru inquired, "And how, pray tell, are you so certain?"

"Because magic in itself is a living but _stupid_ thing! Why else do you think it requires to be wielded with very specific intent?"

"I still fail to see how this is my fault. Were you and Kagome not attempting physical transformation?"

"Magic is _stupid on its own! _You thought about Kagome in sexual terms—don't you even deny it—when we were attempting to cast the spell properly and her magic, untrained as it is, latched on to the strongest desires to be found in the room, and interpreted your desire to be inside a woman's body in the most literal sense possible!"

"…"

"We have a vagina because _you were __**horny!"**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter XXVII: Weight_

Sesshomaru always marvelled at Naraku's pain tolerance. He had a feeling that if the spider was dismembered and mutilated to the point where all that remained of him was his head, all Naraku would do was grunt in annoyance.

He honestly didn't know how he did it. Sesshomaru was just in the process of standing and had to wince at the pain on his back. It was their second day as women now and things did not look as if they were going to get better any time soon.

Kagome looked at her dorm mated in concern, "I don't know when the spell will wear off, but if it takes too long, we'll need to get you both some bras and knickers before we go back to school."

At the mention of school, Naraku closed the book he was reading with a snap and muttered under his breath, _"Fiendfyre."_


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter XXVIII: Blood_

So apparently a large part of the university caught on fire with absolutely no leads as to what caused it ("Nee, nee, Naraku, can magic do that?" "Possibly.")and classes have been suspended until further notice. It was no big deal, winter break was nearly coming, after all. Kagome thought that the person responsible for the fire was just really, really home sick and missed his/her family. It was a sweet thought.

Hence why Kagome is out doing some shopping for her currently indisposed dorm mates. They were going through something serious and she would do whatever she could to ease their pain. She, herself, was used to the feeling, but they were beginners and they need all the help they can get.

-xxx-

"This is all your fault."

"Yes, we have established that. You've said it 138 times on this day alone."

"It does not make it any less true."

Kagome's dragons were reduced to lumps of flesh on the floor with their makeshift futons consisting of bed covers and comforters. They may despise unnecessary physical contact (any form of contact with Kagome is considered necessary), but they had no desire to go through this ordeal alone. Human women go through this every month and that thought gave them see human women in a very new, respectful light.

Menstrual pain was no joke.

The door opened and Kagome blinked as she saw that her dorm mates have made a fort made of their beddings looking so sad, she just wanted to hug them until they felt better. Even Shippo was sympathetic, lying in between the men (currently women) to provide comfort in whatever little way he could.

"Aww, you guys get lonely on your periods too? Okay, we'll all sleep here together so no one is sad. But first," she pulled out a box of tampons and pads from her paper bag, "I need to teach you how to use these things," she said as she waved the items in front of the horrified men who immediately chose to suffer the pads instead.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter XXIX: Mistake_

Sesshomaru froze as he felt his father's hands where they should _not_ be. It was now Christmas break and they decided that Kagome would spend it with them when they found out that she would not be able to return to her house due to 'unfortunate circumstances'.

Sesshomaru felt his hackles rise.

"Mate, why does your buttocks seem so small today? Though I admit, your breasts _do_ seem a tad larger than—"

"Touga, darling," Inukimi's voice drifted to them all the way from the staircase where she and Izayoi currently stood, "has your cold clouded your eyes as well now?"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand reach out to cover her eyes the same time that Naraku covered both of her ears. Sesshomaru's free hand glowed a sickly green hue and, despite being covered, Kagome could hear muffled screams of pain and apologies.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter XXX: Christmas Eve_

Touga grumbled under his breath, his first born's dokkaso (did it just get more toxic than last time? He wasn't sure anymore) still stinging all over. To make matters worse, his dear mate wouldn't even soothe his pain, and as usual, Izayoi was taking her side.

This was so unfair—it was an honest mistake!

His stroll of shame was interrupted when he passed by the fireplace, his eyes catching two dark heads and one the same as his own.

There, in front of the couch near the fire, was a sight worthy of painting. Kagome sat on the floor with Sesshomaru's head on her lap, her hand on his head (she'd been petting him until they fell asleep), her own head on Naraku's shoulder, who in turn had his over her's.

It seems like they fell asleep while binge watching whatever Christmas themed movies they could find—the television was still on even though the movie was long over.

A smile tugged at the former general's lips and he walked over, turning off the television and adding more wood the fire for Kagome's sake.

But before he left, he took one discreet picture with his phone.

As adorable as the picture they made was, he still couldn't take the image of his boys with breasts seriously (he was a little grateful and disappointed that Inuyasha was adamant that he would spend Christmas with his girlfriend—he didn't think Naraku and Sesshomaru would let the boy live if he sees them in their current state).

He will _never_ let them live this down.


	31. Chapter 31

To celebrate Naraku and Sesshomaru returning to their normal bodies, Touga decided to take them out on a 'boys' day out' before they reunite for dinner, much to the younger men's displeasure.

Inukimi and Izayoi all but kidnapped Kagome right before their eyes.

Despite her protests, the two older women bought a wardrobe's worth of clothes for Kagome. They never had a daughter, they said. They always wanted one, they said. She had fun with them, she really did, but she felt better and happier when she was with her dorm mates. She looked forward to seeing them again in dinner.

-xxx-

The day passed by slower than usual and Kagome all but skipped to where they would be seated in the fancy restaurant they were supposed to have dinner. She called out to them using their designated nicknames for Christmas (Grinch and Scrooge) before pausing midway.

Sesshomaru and Naraku did their best to comfort the girl as Inukimi and Izayoi stared at Touga as if the only reason they haven't flayed him where he stood was because of public scrutiny.

"I just thought they needed a haircut!"


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter XXII: Anxiety_

Inuyasha was thankful that he spent the Christmas break away from his family. He knew his father would soon hound him for a haircut too. But now…

"Oh Inuyasha! _You're_ Kikyo-nee's boyfriend?"

Both he and his girlfriend stared at the trio with what he was pretty sure was a dumbfounded expression. And to add to his certain mortification, Kagome kept talking.

"By the way, Inuyasha, Kikyo-nee is very good at fixing things and I thought you should ask her to help you with your crippling anxiety around men!"

_Wait __**what—?!**_

Inuyasha stared in muted horror as Kagome went on and on about his supposed 'condition' that began when he was in middle school and supposedly 'discovering himself' with someone named Jack or something but it ended pretty badly before one of the assholes told her that she would catch a cold if they don't get back to their dorm.

Inuyasha watched on as the three retreated from view, with Kagome waving goodbye at them.

Suprisingly, it was Kikyo who broke the silence, "So…crippling anxiety? Around men? Inu, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"_Because it's __**not true!**__"_

-xxx-

**AN: So as you all can see, I love causing trouble for Inu.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter XXXIII: Education_

Sesshomaru and Naraku were always lenient with Kagome, but for every rule, there are exceptions.

Education just happens to be that.

She wasn't doing horribly, per se. In fact, she was doing very, _very_ well. But that doesn't stop Naraku and Sesshomaru from wanting her to be better. She could still remember the scandalized look on their faces when she told them that she didn't _want_ to be the best. She didn't get what the big deal was.

Hmm? Oh, that's right, they were teaching her history right now—something about the Western Lands of ancient Japan and all…_boring._ She was just about to doze off when Sesshomaru's five foot ruler hit her makeshift desk and Naraku insistently pointed at the elaborate points they've done on a white board. Kagome pouted.

History _sucked_.


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter XXXIV: More_

Shippo was starting to get lonely, she said.

It'll be fun, she said.

"Sesshomaru, tell your charge to get out of my wardrobe," Naraku ground out, somehow not any less intimidating (to anyone other than Sesshomaru and Kagome) despite the bundle of twin white fur balls in his arms.

Sesshomaru's 'charge' came bouncing out of Naraku's room, carrying a pair of black boxers and presenting it near the spider's foot before sitting, obviously waiting for her due praise.

Sighing, the dark haired hanyou reached down and gave the little thing a soft pat on the head.

Pleased with her praise, the 'little thing' jumped on the couch, climbed over to Sesshomaru's lap and sat there.

The door burst open and Kagome walked in with an armful of paper bags, "I got Rin some toys and puppy treats—I don't know what bunnies really do so I just got Hakudoshi and Kanna some carrots—huh? What happened to out dorm? Why are there clothes everywhere?"


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter XXXV: Allergies_

Koga loved women. Koga adored women. Koga loved women who loved him. But his favourite kind of women were those who _didn't._ Getting them to love him was his favourite pastime. And that Higurashi girl, with her famous naivety and innocence, was bound to be a fun challenge. The older sister was rumoured to shoot you down, literally and figuratively, sooner than any attempt at conversation (a rumour that he could confirm—_not_ that he was turned down or anything), so the younger sister would be the easier option.

The girl was like those fairytale princesses locked in their gloomy cold towers, guarded by fierce monsters. He didn't want to cross either monsters directly so he thought to sneak his way to the girl's attention—they had some classes together, after all.

But that was easier said than done.

"Achoo—!"

Once again he was being escorted to the clinic for symptoms of severe allergies.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, a little critter was creeping her way through the halls and rooms before she reached her destination. She climbed up a chair and settled beneath a warm knitted scarf.

Naraku smiled, one finger reaching out to pet his little friend.

Sesshomaru gave his friend a look, "Which idiot was it this time?"

Red eyes gleamed with mirth, making one unfortunate classmate who happened to be looking shudder, "Did you know that some canine youkai are severely allergic to tarantula hair?"

-xxx-

**AN: And another character requested by Katrinaa Kee :D **


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter XXXVI: Cold_

Sesshomaru took long, calming breaths. He has long since perfected the art of breathing (he had to or he would no longer have any living blood relatives left) but occasionally, his breathing exercises failed him. Such as now.

His step mother informed him of human PMS (he has long since erased his own experience from his mind, that never happened) and how each women reacted differently. Sometimes they were happy, others were miserable, and sometimes got angry for absolutely no reason.

Kagome, it seemed on this particular day, was _needy _and got cold fast. The snow definitely did not help.

And so here they were, on the couch, Kagome wrapped in a silk cocoon Naraku weaved for her, pressing her body against Sesshomaru's far too heated to be considered normal skin with him trying his best to keep his head straight and hands to himself.

Naraku himself was busy making sweaters for their furry residents, his pink Hello Kitty scarf wrapped around his neck.

The cold never really bothered him.

-xxx-

**AN: Big thanks to everyone who reviews :DDDD**


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter XXXVII: Pain_

They hated hospitals. Sesshomaru hated the smell and Naraku hated how the air felt on his skin, but that was where they were. Because _she _was there.

He holiday cheer and laughs she brought to them distracted them. She said she got mugged as she was heading home from the convenient store, but the police found her things around the area she was found.

They made sure she was fast asleep before they left, Naraku making sure that anyone entering with even the most miniscule amount of I'll intent would die of 'unexplainable heart failure.'

Begging, screaming and bargaining. It was always those three and not necessarily in tht order. Too bad for them though.

"We have three more hours before Kagome wakes up," Naraku commented, his eyes on his wristwatch as his free hand flicked a finger, severing a head the same way he but his threads.

Sesshomaru hummed, "A shame. I was hoping to stay a little while longer," he answered nonchalantly, his hand a sickly, acidic green, melting flesh and bone alike.


End file.
